1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing device and more particularly to a device for permitting dispensing of a single item from a roll of perforated items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications it is desired to dispense a single item from a roll of items wherein each item in the roll of items is separated from the next item by a row of perforations. Rolls of postage stamps are an examplar of such items and the present invention is directed to an economical improved method for allowing dispensing of a single stamp from a roll of such perforated stamps. It will be appreciated that, for convenience, all such items, regardless of their use, are herein referred to generally as "stamps" and as "roll of stamps" and the invention herein is useful for dispensing all such items.
One type of dispenser for such stamps as heretofor utilized in dispensing postage stamps provided for a storage of a roll of stamps in a container and manual pressure by frictional engagement of a finger or thumb with the actual stamps as utilized to advance the stamps and unroll the stamps to allow severing of a single stamp when it has moved a particular distance such as to the end of the dispenser. Problems with such a dispenser have often occurred due to the increased friction between the underside of the stamp and the dispenser being greater than the frictional engagement of the thumb or finger with the upper (or printed) side of the stamp resulting in slipping and also "cocking" of the stamp into the dispenser so that the stamp is at an angle to the dispenser and thus cannot be moved outwardly without adjustment. Such misoperation requires opening of the dispenser and realigning the stamp into the correct path. Further, such a dispenser requires visual accurate control of both the distance advanced and alignment of the perforations with the edge of the dispenser to allow manual severing of the single dispensed stamp from the remainder of the roll. It has been found that very often such distance control and/or alignment is not achieved and when attempting to severe the stamp instead of tearing on the perforation, the tear occurs in the stamp itself.
Other dispensing arrangements have utilized comparatively complex mechanisims for automatic dispensing of a single item from a perforated roll. Such mechanisims, of course, are associated with ticket dispensers as utilized, for example, at motion picture theatres, sporting events and the like. Such dispensers are often complex, expensive and non-portable devices. Further the cost thereof is comparatively high.
When consideration is given to the dispensing of postage stamps, it will be appreciated that because of the extremely large number of people utilizing postage stamps as contained on a roll, such dispenser for postage stamps should be very low cost in fabrication and also provide almost "automatic" operation so that actuation there of moves the stamp the required distance and positions the perforations accurately to allow proper severing.
Accordingly, there has long been the need for a stamp dispensing arrangement that may be economically fabricated, comparatively small and light in weight, that may have utilization for dispensing stamps from a roll of stamps.